For the Sake of My Lover
by SanoGirl
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are lovers. But when another ninja mysteriously shows up and seriously wounds Iruka, it is up to Kakashi to take revenge. But what if the other ninja was...his brother?
1. I

For the Sake of My Lover: I

~~~

Sunlight shone down warm and inviting on the streets of Konohagakure Village, highlighting the hair of the people that walked underneath its beams and causing any sort of water, whether fountain or puddle, to glitter with its rays. It shone down on the silvery head of Hatake Kakashi as he sauntered down one of the many streets in the town, hands in his pockets, with an air of casualness about him.

Keeping that same air of casualness, he looked around him inconspicuously and ducked into the doorway of one of the many small, two-story houses that lined this particular avenue. Closing the door behind him, he was immediately assaulted by a myriad of familiar soothing smells that reminded him of a certain person, every time they teased his senses.

Smiling under his black mask, he crept forward down the front hall and peered into the large room at the end. Faint humming reached his ears, along with the sharper smells of ink and intense concentration. Frowning, he saw the ninja in question seated at a table, pen in hand and parchment laid out in front of him, apparently deep in thought.

Making up his mind, the 26 year old Jônin continued forward, sandaled feet making next to no noise on the worn wooden floor. The ninja in question did not seem to hear or sense anything, he did not even twitch as Kakashi crept closer and closer to his preoccupied form.

Smiling even wider, he pounced, slipping his arms around the other's upper torso and crossing them at the wrist; he rested his chin on the strong shoulder of the other ninja and sighed into his ear.

Inhaling sharply, the Chûnin dropped his pen and pivoted his head, meeting Kakashi's face square on, his eyes wide and startled. Upon seeing who it was, he let of his breath in a relived whoosh and relaxed his tense muscles. "It's only you Kakashi…don't sneak up on me like that!" His tone was one of mild reproof, but his smiling face and dancing eyes gave away his true feelings.

"You know I would never intentionally sneak up on you, Iruka," the older man added. "You just weren't paying attention." He said these words with obvious affection and watched as the other man's face moved closer to his, breath tickling his nose. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and remained locked for several more moments, before Kakashi gently pulled away and looked down upon the younger Chûnin.

"I did come here for a reason you know…" he whispered, leaning his forehead against Iruka's lovingly.

"Mmm…and what might that be?" came the soft reply, murmured in his ear as tender lips traced their way over the lobe, pulling it into the waiting mouth, and suckling on it gently.

Chuckling softly, Kakashi tilted his head to the side, allowing his partner easier access to the side of his face. "Just wanted to make sure you still planned on eating at my place tonight. I've got something…special planned." He smiled a secret smile that was almost, but not quite hidden beneath his mask.

"Oh, really?" Iruka asked, letting go of the Jônin's ear and turning back around as the man took a seat in the other chair at the small table. "Plan on telling me?" He took up his pen and began to write once more, but his head was tilted toward the silver-haired ninja and his eyes flickered upwards to his face every now and then.

"No," Kakashi answered, amused. "You'll have to wait and see…"

Shaking his head, Iruka laughed and replied, "Ever the mysterious one, aren't you?"

But Kakashi merely grinned and rose from the table. Iruka raised one eyebrow and looked up at him, pen held poised in his hand above the scroll. "Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry…duty calls," came the apology, meaning the Jônin's team of Junior Ninjas. "I'll see you tonight, just don't forget." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the other man's once more, then strolled back out of the house and into the early morning sun once more.

"Now what could he be planning?" Iruka wandered aloud, staring at the hallway where his partner had disappeared. A few moments later, he shook his head and turned back to the scroll; Kakashi never told anyone anything until he was good and ready. Iruka had learned by now that if anything was worth telling, Kakashi would let him know, but only when he deemed the time right. It was a good thing the Chûnin had a lot of patience; despite his few years, he had learned to deal with many tough situations and had acquired patience through them.

The only thing that had ever really frustrated him had been Naruto, but now the prank-playing boy was under Kakashi's jurisdiction, so Iruka did not worry, for he knew that the older ninja would keep him in line.

Finishing the scroll he was writing, he waited a few seconds for it to dry, then rolled it up and sealed it. Rising, he slipped his feet into his sandals and prepared to leave and take the freshly created scroll to Lord Hokage. Stepping out the same door Kakashi had used only minutes before, he breathed in the morning smells deeply and strolled down the street at an easy pace, his face open and smiling.

People greeted him warmly as he passed, and he returned the greetings, waving to many as he continued on his way. Since he taught all of the younger children in the ways of Shinobi life, he was fairly well-known throughout the town. Children giggled and laughed, waving as they ran by him, and he chuckled and returned their hurried gestures. Today was a day off for them, and he could tell that his young pupils were enjoying it to its fullest.

Stepping into a larger building more at the center of the village, he quickly made sure he was presentable, then entered the room where Lord Hokage was, waiting silently and respectfully until he was noticed.

When the older man finally waved him over, Iruka handed over the scroll and found himself caught up in a whirwind discussion wit the Hokage and several other ninjas over the state of a select group pf Shinobi in Suna no Kuni, (The Land of Sand) far to the west.

By the time the discussion was ended, it was already going on noon and Iruka politely excused himself and left the dim building, returning to the bustling streets of the outside village.

Remembering Kakashi's earlier hints about a surprise, he grinned to himself and felt his pace quicken, his heart lighten. Even though he and Kakashi had only been seeing other for a about a year, he already trusted the older man completely, with anything and everything that arose in his life. There was just a sense of calm, a reassuring, solid, presence about the other ninja that reassured the Chûnin just by him being there.

Feeling as if he were walking on clouds, Iruka returned to his humble home and made his own preparations for the night to come.

~~~


	2. II

For the Sake of My Lover: II

~~~

The evening came slowly, and Iruka found himself wandering aimlessly all throughout his small home without anything to really do. Getting frustrated with his lack of occupation, he left the rapidly dimming rooms and stepped out once more onto the streets of Konohagakure village. The sun was setting now, and it cast long shadows that striped the streets in black and spattered the buildings with spots. The sky itself was streaked crimson, gold, and violet, and the sun was a flaming red ball as it sank down below the horizon's edge.

His feet carried him to Kakashi's house, only a few streets over from the Chûnin's own, and he allowed a small smile to steal over his face as he knocked lightly on the door. It swung open a few moments later to reveal Kakashi's willowy frame and Iruka reached out and hugged the older man in greeting.

Feeling the hug returned, Iruka let go and allowed himself to be pulled into the snug building, looking around at the familiar rooms and furniture and noticing nothing different. "So what's my surprise?" he asked, still grinning.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled above the black face mask that he never removed, not even to kiss his lover. It was for that reason that Iruka had never tasted the other man's mouth and had never felt his tongue against his own. "You have to wait until after dinner, you know as well as I that dessert can only be had after the main course."

Shaking his head, Iruka followed his lover into the small kitchen area and seated himself at the table, where a still steaming dinner had been placed. Smiling he glanced over at Kakashi, who was seating himself across from the younger man, and received a wink in return. Motioning for him to help himself, Kakashi merely watched as the object of his affections began filling his plate.

The dim light glinted off Iruka's headband and gave his skin a pale glow that made him appear unearthly, as if he were a being too perfect for this world alone. The Jônin gazed at the other man as his pink lips took in his food and his throat muscles rippled when he swallowed. Enraptured, Kakashi didn't even notice that the object of his fascination had frozen.

"Something wrong?" the Chûnin asked, chopsticks pausing halfway to his mouth.

Starting a little, Kakashi smiled and moved his head back and forth, sending locks of silver hair into the one eye not covered and smirked inwardly. All the better for his plan; make the younger man wonder, keep his curiosity peaked and reward him for his patience later.

Calmly, he brought the food to his mouth, realizing only too late that had ad forgotten to remove his mask. The clump of rice bounced of the black fabric and fell back to the bowl. He caught the stifled chuckle and looked up to find Iruka watching him, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. Kakashi smiled back and reached up to remove the offending article of clothing.

But a gentle hand from the man seated across from him stopped him. With a sense of understanding, he realized that Iruka had never seen him without his mask, even for the fact that they had been together for almost a year and kissed countless times. Never had he seen the older Jônin's mouth or lips or ran his fingers along the smooth skin of his jaw.

Only slightly hesitant, Iruka moved around the table and knelt by the silver-haired man's side. Looking up, he trailed his fingers back along Kakashi's jaw line, caressing skin and fabric lightly, before digging through masses of silver locks and finding the edge of the mask. Gazing straight into Kakashi's uncovered eye, he hooked his fingers over the band of the material and yanked it down.

With a small smile he trailed his fingers back down the man's face, eyes following. His movements were slow and loving, and when he finally reached the pair of smooth lips and laid eyes on them for the first time, his breath caught in his throat. Here was what he had waited so long to see.

Leaning in, he placed his own lips to the succulent-looking ones before him and sighed softly as they moved in response against his own. He jumped a little when a warm, wet tongue probed gently at his mouth, but granted it access immediately afterwards, delighting in the way liquid fire raced through his body at the contact.

Strong arms pulled him upwards until he was seated on Kakashi's lap, arms around the Jônin's neck. Their tongues were intertwined now, and dancing to a rhythm only they could hear; the world could have crashed down around them, and neither of the lover's would have noticed.

Only the mutual need for air parted them, and even when their lips no longer touched, they made sure not to lose the contact. Hands and foreheads touching, they stared into the sultry depths of the other's eyes and remained that way for many long moments before remembering the rapidly cooling food on the table by them.

Iruka's heart soared when Kakashi grabbed the forgotten chopsticks and brought a mouthful of food to the younger man's mouth, tenderness radiating from his every move and an affectionate smile dancing around his lips. Finally, the Chûnin could see his lover's smile on his lips, rather than in his eyes.

Smiling in return, he reached over and took hold of his own discarded chopsticks and soon the two lovers were feeding each other what remained of their dinners, pausing many times in between to touch lips once more.

But eventually, most of the food was gone, and Kakashi found himself relaxing in his chair, with a curious Iruka in his arms. "Well, do I get to eat dessert now?" he asked, glancing up at the older man questioningly.

With a smirk that was visible now because of the lack of his mask, Kakashi rose easily to his feet, taking the surprised Iruka with him and setting him carefully on his feet. He rested his hands on the younger man's waist and pulled him close, feeling heat explode inside him as the lengths of their bodies touched.

The dark-haired man reached up and, burying his fingers in the Jônin's hair, pressed their lips together again. Reveling in the sensation, Kakashi pressed his hips forwards into Iruka's and felt the hiss that escaped the other man's lips at the contact. Grinning into their kiss, he pulled back and gazed down into a pair of dark eyes that sucked him in and almost drowned him in their alluring depths.

An answering pressure made itself known, and he felt himself harden at the touch. Groaning a little, he threw his head back for a moment, and when he brought it back down and met Iruka's gaze once again, he saw comprehension and understanding in his partner's eyes. With a snicker, the taller man scooped the other into his arms once more and carried him upstairs, feeling strong arms slip around his neck as he did so.

Entering the dark room, he shut the door behind them and waited a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the abrupt change in light. After a moment, he strode forward and set his precious armload down on the soft surface of his mattress. The arms however did not let go, and Kakashi found himself being pulled down on top of the smaller man as he reclined.

Lips sought his, then left a moment later, leaving a wet trail along his jaw line as they headed towards his ear, taking the lobe into a waiting mouth and nipping at it gently. Groaning a little, Kakashi moved his face and, pushing aside the cloth of Iruka's vest and shirt, buried his face in the junction between the Chûnin's neck and shoulder.

His tongue shot out and traced the smooth skin there, eliciting a small gasp from the other; moments later, his tongue found its way back upwards along the neck, then traced the parted lips on Iruka's face. The other man's tongue shot out to meet his and before long, they were locked in another breath-stealing kiss that left them panting when they were done.

After a while, Kakashi removed Iruka's upper garments completely with slow, cautious movements; he did not wish to scare the other man off when they were just beginning to get close. But, the only response he received from the other man, was a slight arching of the back as his calloused hands ghosted over dark nipples.

Smiling, he bent over and ran his tongue along the tip of one nub, and took it gently in his mouth, savoring the taste that was purely Iruka. Hands traced their way down his still clothed back, tugging at the identical vest that he too wore. Sitting up, he allowed his lover to remove his upper garments, then the two men lay back once more, pressing lips and bared chests together.

Small moans and gaps ensued as they allowed their hands to roam free over sculpted bodies and hardened muscles. Hands skated along smooth skin, punctuated by the occasional scar, and mouths and tongues memorized every feature of the face they tasted.

In the passionate haze that soon overtook them, any remaining articles of clothing were shed along with any remaining restrictions or hesitations. Heated skin met heated skin and desire flamed identical in both pairs of dark orbs, excepting the odd Sharingan. Hands flew ever faster and the sounds of pleasure were louder now filling the small room and almost seeming to echo back.

Kakashi stared down into Iruka's eyes, and found the love, trust, and desire he had been searching for that night. He found the ultimate fulfillment in his lover's gaze and knew without question that the other man found it also.

As the night wore on, twin cries soared up to the watching moon, throaty, lusting cries of the utmost completeness and pleasure that rang with desire fulfilled and passions unleashed.

Moments later, soft panting filled the room and Kakashi lay back with Iruka sprawled on his chest, a light sheen of sweat covering them both.

With a tired sigh, Iruka snuggled in closer to his Jônin love and pushed his head up underneath the other's chin. His hair had been tugged free from its usual tie and hung loose and damp around his face. Kakashi's arms tightened around his slender frame, and their chests rose and fell in unison, hearts seeming to beat together, as one.

"I love you," the Chûnin whispered, fingers tracing abstract patterns on the chiseled muscle beneath their tips.

The breathing of the other ninja caught, then resumed as if nothing had happened. After a shot pause, there came a reply. "I love you too Iruka…more then you will ever know."

Happy and sated, the two lovers each locked their arms about the other and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep only accentuated by the strength and warmth of the embrace surrounding them.

~~~


	3. III

For the Sake of My Lover: III

~~~

"Nngh…"

With a sleepy sigh, Kakashi moved one arm up to stroke the side of the face of the man he knew would be there. His fingers touched the warm skin and felt another warmth also, a wet, sticky kind of heat.

Eyes flying open, the Jônin looked sharply down at his lover and choked back the horrified cry that threatened to slip from his throat. Iruka was in his arms, yes, but he was stained red by the blood that flowed from multiple wounds all over his body. In the back of his mind, the older ninja noted that he too was covered in the other man's blood; but that did not matter now.

"Nngh…" Iruka moaned again, a little louder this time and stirred, his eyelids fluttering. But his face contorted with pain at the movement, and he lay still, eyes finally opening to meet Kakashi's own. Grimacing, his mind finally seemed to register what had happened to him and the dark eyes that had been so passion-filled the night before now widened in shock and pain. "Ka-Kakashi…"

Shaking with a combination of fear and anger, Kakashi brushed the matted locks of Iruka's dark hair off his forehead and gingerly slipped his arms out from under the younger man. "Iruka! Just-"

But the other's eyes were already sliding closed again, and his face smoothed out as the Chûnin slipped into unconsciousness.

With a low growl, Kakashi sprang from the blood-soaked bed, eyes scanning the room and taking in everything from the bloody footprints on the floor to the open window and the open door. Why hadn't he awoken when another presence had entered the room?! And why hadn't Iruka cried out when he had been wounded?!

There was only one person he knew of that could have pulled off something like this, but he…

Shaking a head full of silver locks, Kakashi pushed that thought to the back of his mind and ran down the stairs to go find the Hokage and a Healer.

~~~

"So you're saying you heard nothing?" The Hokage's face was skeptical as he said these words, and Kakashi felt like a fool all over again.

"No, Lord Hokage."

"Then it must have been someone extremely skilled, to get past both you and Iruka, even though you slept." He said these words as if the news that they were sleeping in the same bed together was the least of his worries, and truth be told, at the moment, it was.

Kakashi tried to hide his uneasiness at the fact that the Hokage knew about his and Iruka's relationship and instead turned to glance at the Healer as he stood by the wounded Chûnin. Blood still covered the floor and the bed, but most of the red liquid on Iruka had been washed away and what little remained could easily be taken care of.

As if on cue, the short Healer turned from the bed and approached the two conversing ninjas. "He'll live," the man said shortly. "Though it'll be a miracle if he regains full use of his left arm."

Wincing, the Jônin let his eyes flicker towards Iruka and saw that the majority of the white bandages that covered his body were indeed around his left arm. "Thank you," he said vaguely to the Healer. His willowy form drifted towards their sleeping place and the Hokage led the other man out of the room silently.

Sinking to his knees, Kakashi buried his face in the mattress at Iruka's side. How could he have let his guard down like that?! How could he?! Stinging, angry tears prickled at his eyes and he ground his teeth together and reached out to run a finger along his lover's lips. Mumbling reached his ears and the lips slowly took his finger into the waiting mouth, gently suckling on it.

One eye cracked open and dolefully met Kakashi's own, dull pain registering in the dark orb. "Kakashi?" Swallowing hard, Kakashi withdrew his finger and watched as the younger man shifted on the bed and groaned with the pain. "I…I don't know what happened…" he admitted to the Jônin. "I don't remember having these wounds inflicted upon me…" He trailed off.

With a sigh, Kakashi let his head drop to the mattress once more and cupped Iruka's cheek with his hand. "Neither did I…it's my fault! I should have-"

"No!" Surprised at the vehement tone in his lover's voice, the silver head shot up and met a pair of blazing eyes. "Don't blame yourself!"

"I can't help but lay the blame on myself because-"

"Stop it Kakashi!"

"Because the man that did this to you was my brother," the Jônin finished, his voice shaking with suppressed rage.

Confusion, then surprise registered in the younger mans eyes and on his face. "Your…your…brother?"

Kakashi nodded and turned away. "He is the only one I know of that could have done something like this. His stealth is beyond any I have ever seen before…" his voice took on a dream-like quality as he explained himself to his lover and he rose to stand by the window, staring out at the sun-washed streets. "He used to sneak up on me all the time when we were kids…even though I was older then him, he could almost always manage get past me…"

"…I didn't know you had a brother," Iruka admitted, amusement tingeing his voice. "You still cannot blame yourself, though."

"Mmm…" Kakashi mused, half to himself. "But he _is_ my brother…"

With a sigh, Iruka tried to sit up and cried aloud in pain. His yelp brought Kakashi straight to his side and the Chûnin found himself on receiving end of a tender reprieve.

A strained smile crossing his lips, he clutched Kakashi's arm in his right hand and said, "I want you to stop this, Kakashi, Please, do it for me!"

Staring deep into the other's eyes, Kakashi felt the insistent pressure on his arm and covered the hand with one of his own. "I…" He looked away with a grunt and muttered. "Fine."

Nodding, Iruka let his eyes slide shut again and his hand relaxed on Kakashi's muscular arm.

"Sleep well…" Kakashi whispered, leaning down and placing a loving kiss on the other's forehead. "I swear to you my brother will not live to see the next full moon." He rose from the bed and glanced back once as he left the room and noted how the morning sun painted Iruka gold.

With a soft smile, he readjusted the mask that once more covered his mouth. The black fabric in place, he left the house with only a slight draft of air to show he had ever been there in the first place.

And even as his toned form was leaving Konohagakure Village, Iruka's chest rose and fell evenly, his mind adrift and his body immersed in a healing slumber.

~~~


	4. IV

For the Sake of My Lover: IV

---

Green foliage and dark shadows interspersed with sunbeams flew by on either side, all blending into one large blur that drew almost no notice from the ninja running through it. Hatake Kakashi was too preoccupied to allow himself even a glimpse of the surrounding beauty of the forests near his town. He was on a mission of revenge, and nothing would stand in his way.

For years now, his brother had remained lost to him, a dim, shadowy figure from years in the past. But now, he had come back into the Jônin's life; suddenly and unexpectedly he had struck, much like lightning, and disappeared from underneath his older brother's nose once again.

They had never gotten along. It was a fact. The two brothers, though of the same blood, had lost their sibling affections as they grew older, as their viewpoints and beliefs had become clearer. What had once been petty little squabbles, now turned into all out brawls and what had once been simple disagreements now turned into rather loud shouting matches.

Had there been parents to stop them and guide them, things may have turned out differently, but as it were, they had grown up practically on their own. The concept of discipline by parents was foreign to them as was the concept of family and trust. The only real teaching they received in their lives was the teachings of the ninja. Anything and everything they had learned had come from the Chûnins at their school and was drummed into their heads by beatings and discipline spells.

And so it was that while Hatake Kakashi excelled at his ninja training and slipped more and more into the ways of ninja life, his younger brother fell further and further behind, lengthening the gap between them.

Now, he must find his estranged brother again. He must find him and exact his revenge. Iruka was his whole world now and nothing was going to ruin that for him. He had just been able to discover what it was like to have someone love you and had just begun to learn to open up once again to another human being. The Jônin was not about to let that be stolen from him; he was going to protect the man that was his salvation with everything he had.

But to do this, he first had to leave Konohagakure Village and the Land of Tree and Leaf. He had to leave the place where he had lived and toiled for the past nearly fifteen years to go back. Go back to the place that held the worst memories of his life, the ones he had tried for over a decade to forget. He had to go back to _Kumo no Kuni_, the Land of the Clouds. He had to go back home.

---

With a large yawn, Iruka opened his dark eyes and waited until they came into focus, quickly shifting them away from the plaster ceiling above his head and to the room in which he lay. It was Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi's…bedroom…why was he…

With a strangled sound, he sat up quickly and bit back a shout as pain lanced through his arm. The memories of the day before came flooding back into his sleep-muddled mind and washed away the last traces of the dreams and apparitions that had haunted his sleep. Glancing down, he took in the seeming miles of bandages that were wrapped around his left arm and groaned as he tried to shove away the reason for them being there.

Shaking his head and closing his eyes once more, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and meditated for a few minutes.

The warm morning sunlight slid over his pale skin like water and splashed garish color over the rumpled blankets that covered the bed and his crossed legs. The birdsong outside reached his ears through the open window and the curtains around it rippled slightly with the gentle breath of wind that breezed through the open space.

Sighing as he felt the wind's caress, Iruka opened his eyes and smiled to greet the morning. It was a beautiful day outside and he was ready to take on the world with Kakashi by his side. Everything would be okay as long as the Jônin was by his side; his arm did not matter, so long as Kakashi was there with him to help him get through this.

Stretching his right arm as he swung his feet down to the smooth wooden floor, the Chûnin yawned again and grimaced as his stomach growled in answer. _I hope Kakashi has breakfast ready…_

His feet made soft noises on the steps as he went downstairs, sliding in and out of sunbeams like cat with a kind of grace that only came with being a ninja. A small smile played about his lips as the smells of warming food tickled his nose and he unconsciously quickened his steps, not wishing to wait another moment before seeing his beloved.

"Good morning, Kakashi!" He began, slipping through the doorway into the kitchen. But the greeting died on his lips as he saw another man standing at the stove; another man that was not Kakashi. This man was short and rather fat and not of ninja rank.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not Kakashi," the man said, turning around with a smile on his kindly face. "I'm Tazumi Akito."

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked warily. Warning bells went off in his head as he felt another twinge in his arm and winced slightly. Could this be someone else intent on injuring him?! Was this person also here for an attack? "Where's Kakashi?"

Chuckling, the man took a small pot off of the stove and put the contents in a bowl, bringing it over and setting it on the table by Iruka. "Calm down for a moment and let me look at your arm, it appears to still be causing you pain. I'm a Healer, so I'm not going to hurt you."

Relaxing a little, but not much, the dark haired ninja sank into a chair and began eating with one hand as the short man examined his left arm. Wincing a few times as Tazumi prodded at his arm, he nonetheless managed to finish his breakfast in record time and waiting patiently for the Healer to finish.

"Where's Kakashi?" he asked again, after several moments of silence.

With a sigh the man straightened up and moved away, taking the empty bowl with him. "I do not know. I was instructed to look after you until you were well enough to do so on your own and went back to your own home."

"You mean he's gone?" Iruka asked in a strangled voice.

Catching the look in the younger man's eyes, the Healer turned quickly and moved over to the Chûnin's side. "Calm down, Iruka. I'm sure he just left to get something-"

Standing up, Iruka stepped away from Tazumi, shaking his head. "No, he said he wouldn't leave. He would have been here when I woke up this morning…" Trailing off, the young ninja moved to the window and looked out at what had been a beautiful morning only moments ago.

The sunbeams now seemed to mock him instead of enrapture him and the warmth seemed to leer at him, to tease him with its falsely comforting touch. Sighing softly, he turned back to the small kitchen area and stared off into space for a few moments more.

"He must have had a good reason…" Iruka mumbled under his breath, trailing off as his thoughts drifted.

A polite clearing of the throat from Tazumi brought him back down to earth. Starting a little, he gave the Healer a false smile and crossed the room to the doorway. "I'll be getting my things and going back to my house now," he told the shorter man. "I still need to make it to school today to teach, so I had better get going."

"Are you sure?" Tazumi began. "Your arm-"

"Will do nothing to impair my teaching," Iruka interrupted him smoothly and went back upstairs.

In truth, he would not be able to do some of the spells and more complicated incantations with only one arm, but with Kakashi run off to goodness knows where, he needed something to keep him occupied. Anything that would keep his mind off the obvious danger that the silver haired man was getting himself into.

Sighing once more, Iruka slipped into his vest and ignored the birds that he had enjoyed so much earlier. The world lost its luster when Kakashi was away and nothing would change until he returned.


	5. V

For the Sake of My Lover: V

---

Ancient memories that were more shadow than light flitted through the corners of his mind as he stalked along a narrow mountain trail through the homeland he had not seen in years. Kakashi grimaced as the large, puffy clouds that gave the land its name drifted overhead and momentarily blocked out the sun.

The mountain dropped off in a sheer cliff to his left and at the bottom a river glittered in the suddenly revealed sunlight. The distant rushing of a waterfall played in the Jônin's ears, accompanied by the cries of the birds of prey that wheeled overhead. Pausing for a moment to watch the graceful spirals of the hawks and falcons, Kakashi allowed a small smile to steal over his lips; he had so loved watching these birds as a boy. It was one of the few things he truly missed about The Land of the Clouds.

_Kumo no Kuni_ was a rocky, mountainous land perpetually covered in a mix of shadows and sunlight because of its namesake clouds. They too were undying and ringed the upper altitudes of the mountains like crowns. Despite an outwardly harsh appearance, The Land of the Clouds was home to much life, animal, plant, and human. Villages and even a few larger cities were tucked away into the rocky crevices and paved roads linked them all together.

Shepherding and some minimal farming kept the smaller villages' people alive while those in the cities mined and sculpted the rock that came from their mountains; many of them had created names for themselves and made _Kumo no Kuni_ rock a prized possession among the other lands.

The gems they mined were also highly coveted in the other lands; their skill in cutting and setting also helped this trade flourish. So all in all, in spite of outward appearances, The Land of the Clouds was a prospering land full of riches.

A hunter's cry reached his ears now as one of the birds took a sudden dive. This sudden motion startled Kakashi out of his daze. Running fingers through his already mussed mop of hair, he continued down the precarious path, treading the way with the footsteps of one who has walked a path many times and had it imprinted in his heart as well as his head.

And as the way began to slope sharply upwards, Kakashi raised his guard and became ever more aware. Strange behavior for one returning to his hometown after nearly two decades of absence, but it was all part of the life of a ninja. Though the chances were slim, his brother might have returned home after his surprise attack on Iruka, and the silver-haired Jônin did not wish to take any chances.

The cliff was left behind as the path began to twist and turn sharply, taking Kakashi deeper into the rocky heart of the mountain. Rounding a bend, his senses were suddenly assaulted by sights, colors, smells, and sounds that he had not experienced in years. His feet stopped of their own accord, and he found himself in s sort of half-trance as his eyes took in what he saw.

A tiny village lay sprawled out before him, and from the looks of things, it hadn't changed much since he was last here. The small waterfall tumbling down the mountainside behind the establishment still gurgled and chuckled to itself, spilling over rocks and forming the small river that gave the town both electricity and water.

Mountains that sloped down into a valley of rolling hills formed a bowl of sorts that cupped the village within its hollow. Wildflowers in a myriad of colors carpeted the grass both in and around the buildings with their slate roofs and stone walls. Sheep and goats were scattered all throughout the valley, the soft sounds of their bleatings swirling on the wind that breezed through the few trees and swirled their leaves around.

And as the wind wrapped around him as well, Kakashi continued down the path as if the breeze itself were propelling him. The rocky little trail soon turned into a wider dirt road, leading straight down into the heart of the sleepy little town; he found himself almost hesitant for a moment. What would the people think of him now? Most people did not leave the village for extended periods of time, and most of them had never been outside _Kumo no Kuni_. It was considered odd to even _want_ to leave.

But shaking off these misgivings, for they were not of the ninja way, Kakashi allowed his wayward feet to carry him right to the outskirts of the town before he forced them to pause.

Chickens wandered aimlessly underfoot and children darted in and out among brightly colored skirts and tan trousers. Kakashi was surprised to see several faces he recognized; they were older now of course, but he could still match them to a faded name or family.

"Kakashi?!"

Cringing, Kakashi stepped out of the shadows he had been standing in and looked around for the source of the sound.

"Kakashi!"

His name came again, this time from another mouth, and soon from another and then another. Not too long after that, he found himself surrounded by a gaggle of people and a cloud of chickens. Trying his best not to use his jutsu on them by pure instinct, he smiled and shook the seemingly millions of hands that were offered, and prayed it would all end soon.

"We haven't seen you guys in so long!" one older man, whom the Jônin recognized to be the mayor, said.

"We?" Kakashi asked in reply, sounding confused.

"Yeah, you and your younger brother!"

"Saizou? Doesn't he live here, though?"

"Oh no!" a woman answered this time. "He left about a two years after you did and we haven't seen him since."

---

Sighing tiredly, Iruka picked up the last fallen paper from the floor and tossed it into the trashcan. It had been an exhausting day, one that made him wish Kakashi hadn't left with even more fervor. Grabbing his vest, he awkwardly locked the door behind him with his one good hand and started off towards his empty home.

As of late, his footsteps had become heavier and heavier and his gloom had settled over him like a dark storm cloud. It had already been almost a week since the older man had left, and he was beginning to wonder if he had been injured or even killed.

But no, he had to have greater faith then that in Kakashi and his skills. He had to believe with everything he had that the Jônin was still alive, that he would return to him. It was this hope that kept him going everyday and forced his feet to move, no matter how slow. It was this hope, that kept him alive.

Sighing once again, he pulled out another key, this one for his house, and fit it into the lock.

"Master Iruka?"

Jumping nearly three feet into the air, Iruka whirled around, the beginnings of his limited jutsu already jumping to his lips.

He was met by three younger ninjas, two boys and one girl, and they did not look very happy.

"Master Kakashi was later then usual today!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"So late, that he never even showed up!" added the pink haired girl.

The other boy remained silent, as if he did not want to be here, but had been dragged along by the other two anyway.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" Iruka exclaimed.

"We're sorry, but-"

"No we're not!" Naruto cut in, jumping in front of her and jabbing his finger into Iruka's face. "It was good to give the man a scare, maybe now he'll act like a normal person!"

Growling, Sakura shoved the shorter boy out of the way and continued. "Where's Master Kakashi? He didn't show up today. Our last mission was nearly a week ago and he had told us to take some time to rest. But when we went to meet him today, he never showed up! Is something wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"Well…uhh…"

Three pairs of eyes were focused on him, seemingly expectant. What should he tell them?!

Clearing his throat, the Chûnin decided to tell them the truth…most of it. "He had some sudden…er…family business to attend to. He'll be back whenever he manages to sort everything out." Well, it _was_ the truth, just with a few omissions.

"Oh…" the female ninja looked worried, and several creases furrowed her brow. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, it should be, once Master Kakashi works things out," Iruka answered her, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ok, well, thank you." She turned away, still looking as if she were deep in thought about something, while Naruto followed close on her heels. Sasuke, however, remained behind, standing in front of Iruka and staring up at him with his usual annoyed look.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Iruka asked, somehow managing a smile.

The shorter boy merely stared at him for a moment longer, then shook his head. "It's none of my business…" he mumbled, then turned and followed the other two.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the older man slipped into his house and shut the door behind him, grateful that his knees hadn't given out on him. Did Sasuke know about them!? Was that what that had been all about?

Shaking his head, he decided he had more important things to worry about, and firmly closed off that line of thought. _Come back soon, Kakashi…come back soon…_


	6. VI

For the Sake of My Lover: VI

---

The sun shone through the clouds for a moment, splashing golden light across the path in front of Kakashi, then disappeared again, leaving momentary warmth in its wake. Sighing, the Jônin ruffled his hair and grumbled to himself—he had forgotten what it was like to live like this—half in the shadows and half out. He had gotten so used to the warm sunny days of Konohagakure that this half-hearted sunlight was almost depressing.

And then there was the fact that Iruka wasn't there. Things seemed brighter, the clouds less foreboding when the Chûnin was near. He had been gone a week and still nothing on the whereabouts of his traitorous brother. It was beginning to bother him…what if Saizou had returned to Konohagakure Village and gone after Iruka again…only this time…

Tossing his head to clear it off both the thoughts in his mind and the hair in his eyes, the 26-year-old Jônin sighed and made the decision to leave his hometown. True, his old friends and neighbors had been very warm and receptive, and Kakashi had even met his old Chûnin teacher once again, but this was getting him nowhere and all he wanted right now was to return to Iruka.

The farewells took him longer then expected, and as such, it was early afternoon before he was able to start his journey back home. As he walked down the rocky mountain path, he was reminded of one other place his brother might be hiding…but it was another place he hadn't seen in years, and now he doubted it was even still there.

And yet his feet took on a life of their own as they trod the path, turning off at the hidden entrance and slipping into a small crevasse that led to a hidden valley on the other side. Ancient trees and tall grass covered the floor of the bowl shaped indentation and Kakashi found that a small smile was trying to steal its way across his face.

_'I wonder if it's still there…?_' His mind raced as he tried to remember exactly which tree the tiny tree house had been built in. He counted the largest of the old trees, and upon coming to the third from the left, paused. Yet it was not memory that triggered his response, but something else…

The Jônin barely had time to summon up even a little of his own Chakra before a small blur flew past his field of vision and he was presented with a sight that had been absent from his vision for the past 15 years.

"Welcome, brother."

---

Fidgeting, the students glanced around the room, waiting to bolt for the door the moment they were done.

Iruka was staring out the window listlessly, as he had often done the past week. His eyes were unfocused and his non-bandaged fingers drummed idly on the desk. The sun was slowly sinking towards mid-afternoon outside and he started upon seeing its position.

Turning back to his students, he forced a smile. "You're dismissed."

The thundering of feet faded from his ears less then 30 seconds later, and he found himself alone once again with his thoughts. Sighing, he pulled his tired body to its feet and headed for the door. There were no papers to grade because he had barely taught for the past week. There was no test to plan for because his students hadn't learned anything new. In short, class was at a standstill and though the man knew it, he couldn't do anything about.

Kakashi's plight weighed heavy on his mind, squashing all the other half-formed thoughts in his head before they could take root. The only thing on his mind was his beloved; there was simply no room for anything else. The fact that he might lost his job or worse never even occurred to him.

And for the seventh time that week, he returned home alone to his empty, dark house. Sighing again he shut the front door behind himself and slumped against it in misery. "Come home soon, Kakashi…"

---

"It's been a while, Kakashi."

Whirling to follow the dark blur, the Jônin's lips twisted in a snarl beneath the black fabric of his mask.

The blur finally settled on the ground about ten feet away, shaping itself into the form of a man slightly shorted than Kakashi and slightly more muscular. White hair fell into eyes that were exactly the same as the older man's, dark and mysterious. Scarred hands rested on narrow hips and a sneer crossed a face that may have once been similar to the Jônin's, but was now so distorted by hatred it seemed the face of a demon.

"Saizou…" the silver haired man whispered, shifting immediately into a protective stance, preparing to fight.

A laugh as cold as his eyes left Saizou's lips as he saw his brother's actions. "I see you still do not trust me, brother, though I can't say I blame you."

"You hurt Iruka," Kakashi replied calmly, keeping his famous cool even when faced by the person he hated most in this world.

"Iruka? Oh, is that his name? You little cocksucker. I never would have thought my own brother would be a fag. You've managed to surprise me even after all this time…" The shorter man's voice was contemptuous and chill; no trace of brotherly love or family connection was found in it. "But I suppose it is none of my business who you sleep around with, be it man or woman. Either way, I would have tried to kill them, regardless of gender."

Kakashi ignored the insults spewing forth from his younger brothers mouth with ease; the two had taunted and insulted each other ever since they were old enough to talk. This was nothing new. But what the other brother didn't realize was that he trod dangerous ground by talking about Kakashi's lover. While he did not care what was said about him, if someone talked down on Iruka, the Jônin wouldn't hesitate to attack.

"Anyway, I was surprised once more to find out you came after me. It appears that _man_ really did mean something to you…at that time I was merely wondering how much you were paying him…"

Fire raced through his body at the tone and words the younger brother used against the Chûnin.

"Ah well, even if you were just paying him to share your bed, I would have kept coming back and kept on hurting them to draw you out here…to bring you to me."

"And why did you want me to come all this way out here?" the Jônin asked, nearly shaking with angry energy.

Saizou blinked. "To kill you, dear brother, of course. To kill you."

The final straw was added to the camel's back, and it broke in a stream of chakra from both parties as they lept for each other's throats.

---

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, thanks so much for being patient. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is craved…

-SanoGirl

Oh by the way…I'm going to try and update this more regularly from now on. Hopefully I'll even have it finished soon! Once again sorry for the wait!


End file.
